forbiddensirenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kei Makino
is a character in Forbidden Siren. He is a priest of the Mana religion in the Hanuda village. He was present during the village ritual. When the ceremony failed, he tried to protect Tomoko Maeda from the shibito. Kei is the twin brother of Shiro Miyata, separated at birth. 'Story' Before the incident A 27-year-old priest living in Hanuda. He is the twin of Shiro Miyata, both of whom were seperated at birth. Kei was originally Takaaki Yoshimura, and Shiro was Katsauki Yoshimura. Kei grew up to become a priest of the village’s religion, while Shiro became a doctor and eventually the owner of the Miyata Clinic. The two realized that they are brothers, but their different personalities made it difficult for them to get along, due to their different upbringings.10 days before the ritual to summon Datatsushi, Shiro arrives and hands Kei a letter from the Kajiros before leaving him. The letter talks of using Miyako as the sacrifice, but Kei, unable to go through with the ritual because of what will happen, as well as being inexperienced in his profession, cries in fear. Hisako comforts him, saying that she has been watching the village for a long time. On the night of the ritual, Kei manages to gain the courage to take part in the ceremony. However, the ritual failed, resulting in Hanuda being sent into an alternate reality. After the incident During the chaos, Kei experiences the effects of sightjacking for the first time, and manages to eventually find Tomoko Maeda, a schoolgirl who ran away from her parents. Kei takes on the role of the escort as he tries to navigate himself and Tomoko to safety. At one point, they witnesses the shibito bathing in red water as the siren sounds. Tomoko and Kei are separated from a sniper firing at him, forcing Kei to resume his path alone. Going into the Miyata Clinic, he finds his brother Shiro and Risa Onda together, and the twins talk while Risa tries to find her sister Mina on her own. Their conversation is interrupted when Risa pulls a fire alarm to alert them of her distress. Kei comes to Risa’s aid against Mina, who is cornering Risa. However, Mina soon turns her attention to the priest, who is scared and unable to do anything. Luckily, Shiro throws a bottle of acid at Mina, causing her to run away in pain. Shiro comforts Kei’s inability by saying that he’s not used to such actions, which is natural for everyone during the events of the game. Shiro tasks Kei with watching over Risa while he looks for Mina. Some hours later, Risa worried about Shiro’s safety. Kei comforts her by telling her that he’s usually late, but is knocked out by Mina. Waking up to the sounds of the Onda sisters’ screams, Kei rushes over to the clinic’s basement facilities and discovers Mina and the now-Shibito Risa in the aftermath of a horrifying autopsy conducted by Shiro. Shiro calmly states that his experiments with the Onda sisters reveal that shibito can regenerate, even from mutilation and decapitation. He threw Kei a document showing his work, but Kei is too disturbed by what he sees and runs off, calling his brother insane. As Datasushi’s presence is felt in the sky for the upcoming ritual, Kei recognized it and fell to his knees, knowing what will come. When Hisako conducts the ritual with Jun and Ayako, Kei appears and witnesses Miyako’s body being set on fire. Just then, as Datasushi is resurrected, Tamon Takeuchi, Kyoya Suda and Yoriko Anno arrive and see the monstrosity. Datasushi’s body is not complete, since not all of Miyako’s blood made it into him. The alien god attempts to take the remainder of the blood from Kyoya, but immediately went on a rampage throughout the Nest. Datasushi’s rampage sends Kyoya, Kei and Tamon into a lower level, surrounded by red water. Kyoya helps Kei out of the water, but Kei, barely conscious, loses hope now that the alien creature has been unleashed. Tamon tells Kyoya to leave him behind, much to Kyoya’s reluctance. After this, Kei spends the rest of Day 3 wandering the Nest. Harumi Yomoda, notices him and hides, thinking that he’s a shibito. Suddenly, Shiro appears, and asks Kei what it must be like to be jealous of your own twin. He reveals his jealousy towards his brother’s occupation as a priest. Kei apologizes, saying that he didn’t know. Shiro points a gun at his own head, stating that his role is finished, and says goodbye to his brother. Kei is frightened of his brother’s suicide attempt, but is shot by Shiro at the last second. With Kei now dead, Shiro takes his clothes and items, and decides to fulfil his dream of being a priest that his twin took up. Kei is then resurrected as a failed shibito, trapped in the nightmare of his own shambling, decaying body. It's unknown whether or not he was one of the failed shibito saved by Shiro's sacrifice. Characteristics 'Personality' Kei is a calm young man. Since he is an inexperienced priest, he knows that there would be much difficulty with going through the sacrificial ceremony, to the point of cowering, scared of the fact that he does not know what to do. He tries to be optimistic, such as when he assures Risa that Shiro, during his hunt for Mina, will be fine, as he always ran late for things. He is the polar opposite of his brother; whereas Shiro is cold, amoral and calculating, Kei is kind-hearted, willing to save others when in trouble, and very emotional. One example of his emotional side is when he found Shiro after the dissection and experimentation of the Onda sisters; Kei is terrified of his brother’s actions and runs away in fear. He feels guilt when he is told by his twin brother that Shiro holds an inferiority complex towards Kei. 'Relationships' *Twin of Shiro Miyata; encounters him in Miyata Clinic; discovers his experiments; is killed by him *Attemptes to send Tomoko Maeda to a safe place, but is separated from her *Comforted by Hisako Yao before the day of the ritual; sees Hisako’s involvement with the ritual, after Datatsushi is resurrected *Meets Risa Onda at the Miyata Clinic; tries to save her from Mina Onda, only to freeze at the last minute; sees the twins’ dissected Shibito selves after hearing their screams *Sees the resurrected Datatsushi *After Datatsushi’s resurrection, meets Kyoya Suda and Tamon Takeuchi briefly before being left behind *Sees Yoriko Anno with Kyoya Suda *Noticed by Harumi Yomoda, but does not see her when she hides from him 'Miscelany' 'Missions' 'Trivia' *Kei is the only playable character in the series that is a priest *In Siren: Blood Curse, Sam Monroe filled in a part in Kei's story in the original game where he talks to the owner of the town hospital about the events in the town; in this case, he talks to Seigo Saiga. *In Risa's second level in the Miyata Clinic, through sightjacking either Shiro or Kei, a conversation can be heard between the brothers. It involves Miyako as the "Bride of God", the disappearance of sections of the town during the 1976 landslide, the shibito, and Kei's failure to protect Tomoko. 'Gallery' KEI_MAKINO.jpg|Kei Makino as he appears in Forbidden Siren Siren-18.jpg Feffeghj55.jpg Gjuieerry.jpg Siren-6.jpg 003_-_Letter_From_The_Kajiro_Family.jpg|Letter from the Kajiro family Category:Forbidden Siren Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters